endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
North Coast of Canada
The North Coast of Canada, located in the Arctic Ocean, is the third available location to explore in , and the first cold-water region that the player will unlock. Because the player is unable to reach the ocean floor in this region, it is also the only area in the game to not possess any salvage items or constellation coins. Animals that can be found here include Greenland Sharks, Narwhals, and Polar Bears. In-Game Description "This area off the east coast of Ward Hunt Island is frozen year round. Polar bears and seals make their homes on the vast fields of drift ice, while a wide variety of marine life form an ecosystem beneath." Area Information The ice floes have pushed together to form a solid ice sheet here, but there is still an ocean below. You can see polar bears and seals here all year round, but human visitors are a rarity. The Canadian government has banned hunting here, but the danger of thin ice does just as good a job of keeping hunters away. Thanks to the protected status of this area, you can see belugas, narwhals, and whales here. Locations Drift Ice The Drift Ice is the one and only diving location in the North Coast. Common Canadian fish inhabit the starting area, such as Atlantic Bluefin Tuna and Chinook Salmon. Bearded Seals can be seen in the water by day, and Steller Sea Lions swim at night. Ice Mosaic The Ice Mosaic is an area of loose and thin ice, letting in sunlight through its cracks. The common fish dwell this area as they do at Drift Ice, but this area gets visits from Blue Whales on migration paths, and even the great Ancient Mother once she is discovered. Ice Holes Southern Hole: '''This hole in the ice lies directly south of the Ice Mosaic. It is populated by harp seals by day, who are replaced by spotted seals by night. Going ashore at night greets the player with the harp seals and their pups. Bearded seals with their pups are seen ashore by day. '''Southwest Hole: This hole is in the very southwest of the North Coast of Canada. It is frequented by a pod of roughly five or six Belugas. The Flower-Patterned Beluga partner is also initially found here. Northern Hole: This hole is the farthest north of all the holes. One of the greenland sharks in the area swims nearby, so caution is advised. Going ashore leads to a group of walruses. Northwest Hole: This hole is slightly southeast of the Northern Hole. It is a little ways north from the Ice Mosaic. It is frequented by razorbills by day, who leave at night. If the player goes ashore here, they will find Polar Bears and their cubs, as well as the blue bird during the "Find the Blue Bird" sidequest. Under a zoom spot here, one can find the Ice Cupid. Eastern Hole: This hole is to the east of the Ice Mosaic. A pod of Narwhals makes their home around this ice hole, and a pair of Greenland Sharks patrols the area, so caution is advised. The Red-Tusked Narwhal partner is also initially found here. Going ashore lets the player see a small group of Sea Otters. Southeast Hole: This ice hole is the one nearest to where the player first enters the water. It is frequented by ribbon seals swimming around it, and the zoom-mode spots in this area are home to Sea Angels and Atlantic Spiny Lumpsuckers. Notes *The North Coast of Canada is the only area in the game to house more than one species of befriendable cetacean. *Whenever the player dives in this region, the creatures they can see on the loading screens include Atlantic Bluefin Tuna, Blue Whales, Greenland Sharks, and Capelin. Gallery Narwh.jpg GreenlandShark.jpg Polarbear.jpg North Coast of Canada 1.jpg North Coast of Canada 3.jpg North Coast of Canada 4.jpg North Coast of Canada 6.jpg North Coast of Canada 7.jpg Category:Locations Category:North Coast of Canada Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World